


Heresyphobia

by bibliolatry



Series: A Tale of Phobias [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heresyphobia, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heresyphobia - Fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heresyphobia

Mycroft ran a strict office; everything in its place, everyone doing exactly as they’re told when they’re told. There was no room for deviation. 

Sherlock was a constant challenge to his rule. Sherlock was a constant source of fear.

Mycroft could never let Sherlock know.

Heresyphobia. Who would have thought the embodiment of the British Government would suffer from such a ridiculous mental defect. An irrational fear of radical deviation. 

Sherlock challenged his power, his progress every step of the way. It took everything in Mycroft to not allow his reactions to show; he bit his tongue to hold back the whimpers, took forced slow deep breaths to keep his heart rate at an appropriate level. It was a constant battle to stay on top of his bodies reactions to his brothers deviation from his strict, to the point plans. 

“He’ll be the death of me.”


End file.
